Teasing Love
by Krazy 13
Summary: Matt Miller/OC and OC/OC. Warnings: itty bit of swearing, femslash (mild- just kissing) and not sex-scene smut, but intense and hot making out. Don't like, don't read. But reviews are appreciated. M for paranoia's sakes. Oneshot


I sat at my computer desk, just bored out of my mind as usual. Suddenly with a cute little sound, up popped a message._ Message (1)_. Cute. _From: R4gn0r0k_ . Damn. That dorky but yet hot in a socially awkward way dude Matt Miller. Click . _U in Stllprt?_ Still using the oh-so-annoying text speak I see. _Lilo2UrStitch__:_ _Yeah same old, why? *send*_ Looks like either I was getting a cute little visit or I better changed for a meeting with Mr Miller. Cute sound again. Message:_ No rsn. :|_ I had an idea. A cruel idea. But oh well. Why do I do these things? I called up a girlfriend of mine and see if she can meet me in the park near my apartment. _Mt me in Loren Sqre by our bnch xx ;)_ And send that to Matt. He loves it when I speak text speak and why do I know this? Because he tells me this random shit.

* * *

So my girlfriend, Ally was 2 minutes away and Matt was 5. I can work with this. Let me explain my plan, basically, since me and Matt are pretty much going out although neither of us will make the first move, Matt gets all jealous whenever I'm even seen with another guy. You'd think he was my older over-protective brother. Matt knows I'm bi too so if he even thinks that I'm about to kiss a girl, he gets all jealous and pulls me away. It's not fair. Anyway, the good thing about this plan is that Matt knows Ally but what he doesn't know is that me and Ally had a fling back in college. It was all fun. Point is, if Matt sees me kissing Ally, then he can only watch as I know that he has always wanted to see me and Ally kiss as he thought we were both really hot. Weird.

"Hey!" Ally yelled from like 5 metres away. She knew the plan and Matt was like 3 minutes away. I felt my phone vibrate in pocket. "That him?" I nodded as I slid it back in my jeans pocket. That's when it started, Ally pressed her lips to mine and we rekindled our flame all over again. Our lips moved against the others as one. She tasted like candy, still wore the vanilla lip gloss I noticed.

"Holy shit." I heard from behind us in a loud whisper. I smiled even wider into the kiss and Ally's hands started their wandering, from my cheeks, all over, pulling me closer to her. It was all a game to me and Ally, as we both wanted to play a game with Matt and to just have a little fun again. When we separated for breath, there were smiles as wide as the Cheshire Cat's on both our faces. We were both red and sweaty and Ally was looking hot as hell. I looked over to where Matt was, to be confronted by him, blushing furiously and out of breath, panting heavily. Oh please tell me he weren't jacking off. "Uh..." He stood up nervously, swiping away at the dirt on his jeans.

"I'm going to leave you guys to it." Thanks Ally. She smiled and left us alone. Matt smiled anxiously at her while she winked at me. Smooth work Ally. Matt walked round and sat down on the bench opposite me, taking Ally's vacant space. His breath was slowing down and his normally ocean blue eyes were a deep blue, almost turning black.

"What were you doing -" Matt cut me off by pushing his lips onto mine. Damn he was just as good a kisser as Ally, tasting like sugar. When Matt stopped and pulled away, I started pouting, like he'd taken away my favourite toy, cuz he had; his lips.

"Come to my apartment. " He whispered in my ear, before kissing my neck,pushing my hair away from my shoulder. It was hard to believe that this guy used to be shy, now he was confident and dominant. "Get in my car. " He tried to order me. I couldn't help but fall for the sexiness. His car was 3 feet away and I knew that I needed him now. I didn't want to wait. My gaze dropped to his blue painted lips, which reminded me, I needed to make sure whether that was kiss proof otherwise I was gonna look like a clown. I forced my lips onto Matt's hungrily and pulled myself closer to him. Matt's hands went automatically to my ass, cupping it and lifting me up.

He carried me to his car, my legs wrapped tightly around him, opened the door blindly and sat down in the driver's seat, putting my back to the wheel, never once breaking the kiss. "Lyra, stop. I gotta drive the car. " I didn't wanna stop, so I attacked his neck, biting and sucking. "Ebony, stop. " middle name. Shit. I pulled away pouting, doing my best just not to attack him. "Baby, you gotta let me drive the car. "

"Can I stay here?" I whispered, my fingers trailing his abs under his shirt, god this guy was toned. I knew I could drive him mad with this alone. He nodded, biting his lip. I felt something poking my inner thigh. "Start the car Matty. " I whispered right in his ear, my breath tickling his neck. The car fired into life behind me and Matt's hands moved from my hips to the wheel behind me. I leant forward, putting my head in Matt's neck. 10 minutes later and we pulled up outside his apartment block. As soon as the car stopped, I pushed the car door open and started the attack again. He carried me out of the car and into the block, heading straight for the elevator, pressing the penthouse button before pushing me up against the elevator wall. The elevator dinged and we moved right into the apartment. Now that we were in private, then the clothes were ripped off piece by piece. First went Matt's jacket and shirt, showing me his toned rock-hard abs. Hot damn. As we moved towards the bedroom, Matt yanked my shirt over my head and fiddled with my belt before ripping my jeans from my legs, just leaving me in my underwear, he threw me on the bed, giving me a good look at him, his pants were tented and his eyes dark again. And well, guess what happened next. (What! I'm not about to spill my bedroom secrets, jeez)

* * *

_Matt _

I woke up with a hazy memory of the day/night before. But I knew it was damn good. I felt something wrapped around my waist. Lyra. It was all coming back to me. The things she could and would do. God. She didn't know I loved her though. Yesterday with Ally, god that was hot, but that was just a game. But me and Lyra? I had to tell her and claim her as mine. Well more than I already had. I detached Lyra's arm from me and put on a pair of pants. I needed a cup of coffee. Just to figure things out. I sat down with my coffee and my laptop, just confused on how to tell Lyra I loved her. "Matty?" My eyes flickered to my right. God, this girl was beautiful. She stood in the doorway in just one of my old too-small shirts, but dear sweet god, it hugged her curves like the sun. I looked up from my computer fully now, taking even more notice on how wonderful she looked.

"Yeah, love?" I asked, accent coming through. I like to think that I'd been Americanised enough to drop it. Apparently not. She walked up behind me, slid her arms round my neck resting on my collarbone.

"How do you feel about me?" She whispered, her breath tickling my neck again. I turned round to look her right in the eye.

"I love you."


End file.
